Blind Savior
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: Raphael has been blind since he was 5 and a half years old, now the truth comes to light 10 years later. After his friends and family find out his secret they baby him to try and protect him for all the years they didn't. Now, they're protecting him to much and Raph's had just about enough of it, until Shredder gets involved. Now, they have to protect Raph even harder than before.
1. Blind brother

I do not own the Ninja Turtles, they belong to Nickelodeon and whoever else owned them before Nick did? Ugh, now I'm confused. :(

* * *

Chapter 1- Our brother is blind?!

The cold night wind howled through New York as our favorite hero's were roof jumping across the many buildings of the city. Leo, Don, and Mikey were particularly worried about their younger brother Raphael, who was wearing these strange dark sunglasses. Their brother had been acting strange all year long and they were starting to question whether he was safe or not.

"Raph's been acting strange for some time now. I'm starting to get worried about him even more than usual." whispers Don to the others. Leo and Mikey look behind them to see Raph looking up at the stars, on a few buildings back from them.

"You got that right. He's always so distracted now a days." softly says Mikey. They stop and run back to where Raph is standing and cross their arms over their chests and sighs deeply.

"Raph, what are you doing?" asks Leo. Raph gasps and turns around to face his older brothers. He smiles nervously and titters slightly. They glare at him and shake their heads.

"Hi, guys. Lovely weather we're having isn't it?" he asks. He turns his back to them. Leo walks forward and puts his hand on Raph's shoulder, which causes him to turn around again.

"Raph, you have to stop sneaking off like this anymore, remember what happened last time?" says Leo. Raph nods and sighs deeply. Leo pulls Raph into a hug and Raph freezes in place.

"L-Leo? What are you doing?" asks Raph with a stutter. Leo shakes his head and pulls Raph closer to himself. Raph tries to break free of the hold Leo has on him, but his brother won't budge.

"Come on, we're going home, Raph." says Leo. He grabs Raph's hand and starts to drag him towards the edge of the building. Raph struggles against Leo's grip, but the grip only tightens on his arms.

"Leo, let go of me. I don't wanna' go home yet." says Raph. Leo ignores him, by tugging harder on Raph's arm. Raph sighs and gives up, allowing Leo to drag him away.

"I am sick and tired of you doing this, Raph. You can't keep sneaking off like this, especially when you're wearing those stupid sunglasses!" shouts Leo. Raph lets his head fall to his chest and he continues to let Leo drag him away.

Down in the lair...

Splinter is joined by, Leatherhead, Ancient one, Angel, Casey, April, Tyler, Sid, Professor, Usagi, Gen, and Daimyo. They came to help Splinter and his sons deal with Raphael's sunglasses problem.

"When will they arrive home?" asks Ancient One. Splinter looks over at him with a sigh and shakes his head slightly. Everyone looks over at him to hear the answer.

"Raphael has probably snoke away from his brothers by now and they are as we speak, trying to bring him back to our home, to talk with him about his actions." explains Splinter to everyone else.

"Why are we here then, if they're going to take care of it?" asks April. Everyone nods their heads and looks back to Splinter. Splinter looks around at them all and nods his head.

"We need you all to help us convince Raphael to remove these sunglasses he's been wearing since he was 5." explains Splinter once more. Everyone gets a confused expression on their faces and looks at each other, then back down to Splinter.

"Why would he wear sunglasses for that long?" asks Tyler. Splinter rubs his face and shakes his head once more. Ancient One puts his hand on Splinter's shoulder as some sort of comfort.

"We have not been able to figure that out yet. We haven't seen his eyes in over 10 years, we are growing more concerned as the days go on." says Splinter. Everyone's heads go towards the door as it opens and the four brothers walk in.

"Hey, why is everyone here?" asks Raph as he's dragged over to everyone. They form a circle around Raph and fold their arms, with glares on their faces. Raph looks around and shrugs his shoulders.

"What?" he asks. Casey scoffs and steps forward. He stops in front of Raph and folds his arms again.

"What do you mean, Raph? Sneaking off again and wearing sunglasses for 10 years? What's up with you?" asks Casey. Raph sighs and sits down on the ground in full lotus position.

"I knew you'd actually ask me, one day. But, I thought it'd be sooner than this?" he says to them. They look down at him with confused looks on their faces.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Angel. Raph sighs and stands up and walks out of the circle. They follow him and stop him once more.

"Raph, we want to know, why you've been wearing sunglasses for so long? And you're going to tell us, now." demands Leo. Raph growls and turns around. They all take a few steps back.

"No! I don't want to! You'd baby me to the point of no tomorrow!" he screams at them. They look at him with concerned faces and take a few steps forwards.

"Raph, ya' scarin' us buddy. What do you mean? What's wrong?" asks Sid. Raph sighs and shakes his head a few times. He rubs his face and looks up at them.

"You wanna' know why I wear these sunglasses?!" he screams at them. They nod their heads nervously and take s few steps away from Raph. Raph rips off the sunglasses and stares at everyone.

"I've been blind since I was 5 and a half!" he screams and runs out of the room, leaving his friends and family standing speechless in their spots.

'Raph blind? How?' thinks Leo to himself.

* * *

I know this story is kind of cheesey. I'm kind of a cheesey writer, but this story has been in my mind for a few months. :)


	2. He's so calm and collected, it'll change

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles, but I do take full responsibility for making poor Raphie being blind as a big bat.**

* * *

Chapter 2- You didn't tell us, why?!

Everyone stared ahead at the spectacle before them, who had his arms crossed and had a frown on his face. They were speechless. Raph sighed and rolled his neck. "Would you all stop staring at me." he says and turns to walk away. They cut him off and their stares slowly turn to glares. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US YOU WERE BLIND, RAPHAEL!?" they all screamed at the blind turtle before them.

He scoffs and shakes his head side to side. He points to them and let's a chuckle escape his mouth. "Cause I knew you'd react like dis'." he says simply and walks out of the circle they'd formed around him. The others watch in amazement as Raph makes his way to the couch and finds the remote, like he can actually see where everything is.

Leo shakes his head and steps forward a few steps. "How can you tell where everything is if you can't even see?" he asks bluntly. Raph turns his head around and looks in Leo's general direction, while pointing the remote at the TV. Raph shrugs and smiles a little bit. "When ya' blind fa' tree' years, ya' have ta' memarize' some stuff so ya' don't crash all de' time." explains Raph.

Raph turns back around and the TV blasts on with color and explosions. Raph laughed at the sounds and everyone just stares at his shell like he's gone crazy or something. 'How does this not make him uncomfortable? We know his secret know and it definetly going to change around here... for Raph's sake.

* * *

Sorry that the chapter was so short, I have writer's block. PM me and tell me what you think should happen next in this story. :)


End file.
